Stand In The Rain
by vampirediva07
Summary: Allie has a choice to make: Lon or Noah? Who will she decide to spend her life with? song fic


**A/N: I don't own anything from The Notebook…therefore don't sue me please. Thanks. The song is by Superchic.**

Allie stood in her hotel room, contemplating what to do next. There was no lie that she still loved Noah, but she loved Lon too. Her heart was pulling her in two directions and she could see herself going in either. With Lon she would be well taken care of and have anything her heart would desire. Her parents adored him for his charm, good looks, and old southern money, all the things they wanted for their daughter. However, with Noah she would be unconditionally loved. Her heart had always belonged to him since they met seven years before. For seven years she thought of him everyday and wished she would hear something from him, but never did until the day she saw his picture in the paper with the house he restored, the house he promised her. Allie had never stopped loving Noah, even when her parents pulled her away from him because of their disapproval.

Allie slumped to the bed, feeling the familiar lump in her throat warning her that tears were going to start falling. She felt the world crashing on her head in that moment.

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down_

Thoughts filled her mind, an endless stream of different options. Allie couldn't take it anymore, so she got up and began to pace the room, refusing to let herself cry. The facts were plain and simple: she had to choose between Noah and Lon. Lon had left the choice up to her earlier. The choice was completely hers. For the first time, Allie had to stand on her own two feet and make a decision for her own life.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Noah's voice filled her mind. He had told her to imagine herself thirty years from now. She began to picture her life with Lon and again with Noah. In both pictures, she was happy with lots of children and even a few grandchildren. She kept debating with herself and her own heart.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down_

She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

She knew that either way she choose, someone would end up hating her. It was a matter of choosing the lesser of two evils. If she chose Lon, she would never see Noah again. If she chose Noah, her socialite friends would not speak with her. Allie thought of just giving up and not choosing either of them. She thought of running away to avoid her heart breaking. Then, she realized that running wouldn't solve her problem, it would make it worse. Running was not an option at this point. She had to decide.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Allie grabbed her suitcases off the floor and opened them. She began flinging her clothes into them, not caring if they were folded. Once they were filled, she snapped the suitcases shut and grabbed both of them. Her mind was made up. She hauled them both downstairs to her car outside the hotel. Quickly she tossed them into the trunk and got into the front seat. The drive was quick as she pulled into a driveway within minutes of leaving the hotel. She pulled out her suitcases with difficulty and looked at the house. Noah came running out. Immediately she dropped her suitcases and ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face. He showered her with kisses. For the first time, Allie felt she made the right choice for herself.


End file.
